


Trick or Treat

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [113]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Father Figures, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Thomas Adores the Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The other servants had gone to their homes or to bed and Thomas was alone in the Servants Hall.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! :D

The other servants had gone to their homes or to bed and Thomas was alone in the Servants Hall. A chilly wind caught the branches of the trees, making them tap on the window. Thomas heard the creak of a floorboard and rustling. There was movement. Thomas folded his newspaper and went to the door. He opened it and was met by two figures, one dressed as a witch, the other a ghost.  
“BOO!!!” They shouted.  
“Aaaahhhhh! Help me!”  
“It’s alright, Mr Barrow, it’s us.” George laughed.  
“Master George, Miss Sybbie, don’t you look scary.”  
The children beamed at him.


End file.
